


Fluctuations

by AnnaSoloWalker



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSoloWalker/pseuds/AnnaSoloWalker
Summary: Yami has always been capable of perceiving ki in others, knowing its power level o how they feel through its fluctuations. But, with Charlotte it was impossible. As he grows close to her, he'll discover ki shows in more ways than he expected.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Fluctuations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluctuaciones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732273) by eme-ele. 



When Yami was a boy, he learned about ki, what it was, and how to use it. It was something easy and obvious. He thought everybody knew about it and how to perceive it. Who wouldn't be able to notice the energy that radiates from all living forms? But, one of the aspects that surprised him the most after arriving at the Clover Kingdom was that absolutely no one knew about the existence of it.

Through the reading of vital energy, you could unravel many things. For example, knowing if an enemy who had been hiding its mana plans to attack you from behind, knowing if they're lying, or knowing the state of nervousness of someone close to you.

The most reliable way to know it are ki fluctuations. In other words, the ups and downs, the alteration of the aura we all possess. Yami considered it somewhat hard to explain because there were different types of changes to know what kind of feelings a person is experimenting with within a specific moment. But for him, it was the most natural thing in the world.

He always knew if someone was afraid, angry, or devastated by grief. But there was one person whom he could not read its ki. Her emotions were unstable, impossible to figure out when he was close. That person was no other than Charlotte Roselei.

She often told him the battlefield was her ally, her lover, and Yami knew very well the feeling of rejection towards men not only Charlotte expressed but also her whole squad.

But when Charlotte was next to him when he teased her or joked with her, her ki blazed and exploded, it expanded and shrunken vehemently; it was madness. Never had someone had that shape in its ki nor those sudden hard and weird ups and downs. For that reason, Yami had interpreted the Prickly Queen hated him, loathe him deeply, like no one ever hated him before, not knowing the burst in her ki was the opposite. 

Nevertheless, as weird as it was and, despite her constant rejection, he had missed her during all his exile. And, now that the Black Bulls had been able to return to the Clover Kingdom, he had an itch in the back of his mind; he wanted to see her, jib at her expanses, to look at her blue eyes, shining and oozing with anger and annoyance.

Sitting on the bed in his room, thinking about what had happened in the last bit, Yami started to smoke a cigarette that he finished too fast. Suddenly, a light knock on his door interrupted his contemplation.

—Yami, can I get in? —asked Finral from outside the room.

The dark-haired man snorted. He didn't feel like talking because he was finally there, in his room, after a long time, lost in a sea of thoughts, and he didn't want to stop that.

—Can you leave it for another moment?

He heard apprehensive whispers from the other side of the door. He listened to his voice and one feminine and familiar, but he didn't focus on feeling its ki for the mere fact he was too lazy to do so.

A set of knuckles tapped a bit more demandingly on the wooden surface.

—You have a visit —he made a small suspensive pause — It's urgent.

—Alright. Let it in.

While he listened to the last whispers and waited for the door to open, Yami stood up, thinking who the hell might be. Not many people in the kingdom had consideration for him, even less if they were women.

The door opened slowly, strands of golden hair cross the threshold into his room before their owner. When Charlotte finally stepped in, Yami stared dumbfounded, without taking his gaze from her dazzling blue eyes —more so than how he remembered them— and not uttering a single word.

Her ki, as it hadn't happened in a long time, struck him hard. It was much more uncontrolled than the other occasions; it went up and down, exuded heat, intertwined, and twisted itself. It was the oddest thing he ever felt. If she hated him so much, why had she come here looking for him?

His gaze wandered over her body. Her clothes weren't strictly formal; her armor and helmet were missing and, the strands of hair fell freely over her shoulders and back, it sat carelessly in the whiteness of her skin. He saw her more stunning than ever. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in a long time, but a burning feeling went over his body and, he felt his hands tingle insistently as if his subconscious dare him to touch her.

—Yami... 

The broken whisper of his name coming out of her trembling voice surprised him and, more so when he saw some tears dangling from her eyes, whose generally were piercing and stern, but in that instant were full of warmth and softness.

Suddenly from a moment to another, not knowing how, Charlotte lunged to hug him, burying her face in his browny chest. He felt her sobbing slightly and, his heart twitched.

—Yami, I've been worried about you... — she said between weak sobs.

What was happening? He couldn't understand a thing but, something he could perceive was the pleasant feeling of numbness in his body. The hug relaxed him to the verge of sleep as if he had needed it for a long time.

Meanwhile, Charlotte couldn't think. Finally, Yami had come back. He was there beside her and she didn't believe it. Looking at him straightaway hadn't been enough to confirm he was real and not just one of those visions her brain had created in the time she hadn't seen him. She felt an urge to feel his touch, his body, his skin, and warmth.

Upon knowing the exiled squad came back and encouraged by the squadmate who had informed her, her legs reacted without an order from her nervous system. And unaware of it, she had flown in her broom to the Black Bulls base, knocked on their door, and told one of his boys she wouldn't leave without seeing their captain. Even when he insisted Yami didn't want to be bothered, her stubbornness won and, there she was, with her face buried in the man's body whom she has loved in silence for the last ten years.

Suddenly, she felt his arms tighten around her, comforting her, and a sense of peace filled her soul. Yami didn't know what was happing in that room, but he didn't want to hear her cry. He wished to comfort her, calm her down so they could talk. Despite it being one of the most peculiar and incredible situations he'd ever lived with the Blue Rose captain when he hugged her back, he felt light. Then, Charlotte, feeling emboldened by the reciprocity and comfort of the embrace and without thinking it too much, pulled apart and brought her hands to the man's cheeks, who raised one of his eyebrows to later meet his lips slowly with closed eyes. She started moving them in a soft, continuous, and pleasant swing that Yami reciprocated naturally, directing his hands to her waist. Meanwhile, her ki stirred restlessly and madly, as usual when he was around, but more intense than on previous occasions.

When they pulled apart, Charlotte realized what happened between the two and particularly what she had done. Yami still had her wrapped around his arms and, the only thing she could do was blushing like never before and tried to step back, something in which she didn't have much success.

—I...I'm sorry... I...I didn't mean to... —she babbled nervously, not believing what she had done.

Yami pulled her closer again, which caused her to place her hands on his chest. She looked so frail and vulnerable, far away from the image of the cold and distant Charlotte that everyone knew, the longing to taste her lips again grew uncontrolled.

—You didn't mean it? —he asked, defiant, and collected.

—What...?

—That if you really didn't mean to do it.

She nodded hesitantly while the sparkle of desire in her eyes and labored breathing gave her away.

—What a shame. —he whispered, his breath warming part of her face while he brought her closer and closer to his mouth— Because I'm dying to repeat it, Charlotte.

The distance between their lips disappeared and, all she could do was to hold tight his white shirt in her fists.

While they kissed insistently and passionately, Yami realized he had needed it longer than he remembered and that the whirling ki fluctuations coming from Charlotte weren't hatred, resentment, or disgust, but a more pure feeling in which he'll end up falling as if it were an abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an author's note that I think it's important for the fic. (I'm just translating someone else's fics)  
> "Chapter rating may vary, especially the second, it'll be a smutty one, but only in that chapter. That's why it isn't rated M, because it'll have adult content in just one chapter and I don't think is fair for people who don't enjoy that kind of thematic to stop reading the story. (You can skip chapter 2 and continuing reading)"
> 
> Translator note: English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistakes within the grammar, I apologize. 
> 
> Thanks to eme_ele for letting me translate her amazing fanfiction :D


End file.
